The Prince and Princess of Arendelle
by JessieGail
Summary: Prince Andrew has just come of age to be married, but he hasn't found the right girl, until the night of his birthday ball. He and his twin sister turned 18 and both began to fall in love, Andrew with a girl from the east who captured his heart right from the start, Adriana with a Prince from the south where of which she would much rather be then the cold place of Arendelle.


**Hey so this is story kinda just popped into my head and I decided to share it! I am hoping to add more chapters so don't go anywhere!**

Crown Prince Andrew of Arendelle. My title. Well, technically in a few short years, I'll be King Andrew of Arendelle. But to completely truthful, I don't think I'm ready for that; I've seen what my mother, the Queen, has gone through since my Father died. A few years ago, he bravely died while fighting in battle. Being a ruler of an entire country terrifies me. However, I am in no position to admit any weaknesses. As well, Adriana, my twin sister, would laugh at my fearful admission.

Today is our eighteenth birthday, our mother is hosting a ball in our honor. Which, of course, means standing in front of a mirror as seamstress works on my suit. This has to be one of the most thought-out torture system that was ever made. Standing on a pedestal for hours as people poke and prod you with needles. I have always hated it, sometimes they poke me with the needles. Of course they don't mean too but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when they do.

"Why don't you look handsome?" I turned around, ignoring the seamstress telling me not to move, to see my mother walk in. She was dressed beautifully in a dark green dress. Her red hair is still full of life, even though she has a few wrinkles on her face. Never-the-less, my mother, my Queen, has aged gracefully.

"Thank you, mother. You look wondrous, as always." I replied turning back around for the seamstress to keep working. "Are the guests arriving?"

"Yes. We are ready for your appearance." Mother answered as she came up and straightened my father's pin on my chest. "He would be so proud of the man you have become." She chimed. I smiled gently, knowing she was talking about my father. Pride rose in me. I have always wanted to be like him, the great ruler who died for his country.

"You believe so?" I asked, looking at her, she looked up at me from where she was staring at the pin and smiled.

"Of course, there is no doubt in my mind, that he would be proud." Mother confirmed. Then she raised up on her tip toes and kissed me on my forehead.

"You are done, your Highness." Mari, one of the seamstresses, said bowing to me and my mother.

"Thank you Mari." My mother replied. Mari and the other seamstress, Ida, left the room just as my sister Adriana came bounding in.

"Well don't you look handsome!" Adriana exclaimed, her voice cheery.

"And you look beautiful as well, my darling!" Mother announced, walking to her. Adriana was dressed in a purple gown which fit her nicely.

"Thank you Mother." Adriana said smiling.

I stepped down from where I was standing and over to them. "Are you ready to meet who you are going to marry tonight?" I asked cheekily.

She glared at me. "Are you?" She retorted back.

Mother exclaimed, "I can't believe you two are already turning eighteen!" Turning eighteen in our culture was a very big occasion. It meant you were eligible to marry. Mother gazed at us fondly. "Your father would be so proud of both of you."

Adriana exhaled loudly,"I wish he could have been here." She said softly. Our father died in a war when we were only 12, helping another kingdom. We still remember the fallen soldiers and our fallen King. Our loss and pain will stay with us forever.

"My dears, he is here, he will always be here. He never left." Mother said. She stood on her toes and kissed each of our foreheads. "Now, let's go greet our guests." My sister and I followed out mother down the many corridors and to the ballroom. Before we entered, the head servant Joel announced us.

"Presenting, her Royal Highness, Queen Katherine Odette Meave of Arendelle." Mother walked forward and stood at the throne.

"Presenting, his Royal Highness, Crown Prince Andrew Christian Edward." I walked forward, smiling faces looked up upon me. One caught my attention. A pale face framed with brown hair. She wore a light purple dress, but her smile was beautiful as well. She looked right at me, and I caught her eyes; they were a light blue and breathtaking. I was from stopped looking at her to walk up the stairs. I stepped up and went and stood by my mother.

Joel then announced Adriana. "Presenting, her Royal Highness Princess Adriana Grace Renee." She walked forward and stood next to me. Joel bowed and my mother began her speech.

"Thank you all for coming to this ball in honor of my two beautiful children!" She said opening her arms in a welcoming gesture to the people in front of us. "We are here to have a good time, so let the music begin!" At once the musicians began to play and people began to dance. Joel stepped forward as the royals began to line up for the greetings. Joel announced the names and people came and greeted us, my mother greeting almost everyone like an old friend. Some of the royals and nobles I have met before, others I haven't. I saw a few princes and princesses that Adriana and I knew, so we were happy to see them. After about an half an hour, there were only a few people left.

"Queen Rachel of Marrel." Joel stated.

"Ah, Rachel, how nice to see you." My mother chimed next to me, I looked to see who it was and there stood her. The beautiful girl. She was standing next to Queen Rachel.

"It is wonderful to see you, thank you for the invite, I always love to visit Arendelle, its so beautiful. However, I can't remember the last time I was here..." Queen Rachel said with a smile and small laugh.

"Oh, years." My mother said, laughing slightly. "This must be Emma, how lovely to see you."

Emma, thats her name. A beautiful name.

"Emma, this is my son Andrew and my daughter Adriana."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Emma said while curtsying to me; I bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you Princess Emma, you are from where?" My sister asked, she probably wasn't listening when Joel was announcing.

"The Kingdom of Marrel. Its in the west." Emma answered. "Your kingdom is quite charming." She added.

"Thank you." Adriana said graciously.

"Princess Emma, would you care to dance?" I asked after a moment's pause. She looked a bit taken back and so did my sister, but Emma answered all the same with, "It would be my honor."

I held my hand out for her to place hers in. She did and I led her to the dance floor. I put put my hand on her waist and grabbed her hand in my left, I waited for the beat and started the fast paced song.

After a minute, I told her, "You're a wonderful dancer."

She blushed. "A person is only as good as their partner." She replied.

I smiled. "So are you to be queen in your country?" I asked.

"No, my Brother is to take the throne." She said.

I nodded and tried to remember where Marrel was on the map. "Your kingdom, its in the west in-" I racked my brain, nothing.

She smiled, and I was distracted by how beautiful it was. "It's in the Rexon lands," She said giggling.

"Of course," I said. "If I may ask, how old are you?"

"Give me a guess."

I smiled. "Seventeen?"

"You're one of the first people to say that." Emma replied.

"Am I wrong then?" I inquired, and she laughed.

"Sorry to say, but yes. I'm nineteen. Most people assume I'm much younger, however. I seem to have the resemblance of a child." She explained. I could see it, but those people must have been blind. The way Emma carries herself makes her seem much older, more mature.

"Well, you don't look like a child to me, you have the appearance of a beautiful young woman." I said, suddenly twirling her. When she faces me again, she's blushing. "Your brother, the future king. I remember him. Morgan is his name, correct?"

"Yes," She answered just as the song ended. We bowed respectfully to each other.

"Thank you Prince Andrew," She said, coming up from her curtsy.

"No, Thank you princess." I protested. I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. Leaving her, I walked away back to where my mother and sister were standing. When I arrived next to Adriana she looked at me, grinning.

"Yes?" I asked, looking everywhere but at her.

Adriana declared, "I have never seen you dance with anyone except me, mother and our dance instructor. You're better than you let on."

I looked at her and smiled. "Don't sound so surprised, sister."

"Were you dancing with the princess of Marrel?" Mother asked, craning her neck to look at me from next to Adriana.

"Yes." I said. I thought about answering cheekily, but she is my mother.

"Hmm." She said, when Joel announced someone else.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" I asked Adriana. She snapped her head from where she was looking at the prince standing with his grandfather greeting our mother.

"What?" She asked, absentmindedly.

"Emma, isn't she beautiful?" I asked again.

"Andrew!" She was about to go on then my mother said.

"-And you remeber my son Andrew and daughter Adriana?"

"Yes." The older king said as he walked with the prince.

"Andrew, Adriana, this is King Randolf and his grand son Crown Prince Christian of Corona. You two have met King Randolf before, but you were of course very young." Mother said smiling. King Randolf was an older man with white hair and a white beard and dark blue eyes. The boy standing next to him, the prince, was tall and broad with brown hair and light blue eyes that were staring at my sister. King Randolf was holding on to a walking stick but he still bowed to me and my sister, Prince Christian followed and bowed as well.

"Congratulations on turning 18." He said, smiling.

"Thank you." We said in unison.

"This is my grandson Christian," King Randolf told us. He waved to the man standing next to him.

"Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand to shake and Christian took it.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," He said looking at me in the eye then turned to Adriana. "If I possibly may, would the princess care for a dance." He asked holding his hand out to Adriana. Adriana's eyes widen and she took his hand; he lead her to the dance floor.

King Randolf walked back over to my mother and talked with her, while I watched my sister and Christian dance. As they both smiled, I overheard king Randolf say to my mother, "I haven't seen him smile that wide since before his mother's death." Christian's mother was dead. I know how that is, to have a dead parent.

"I wish I could have been at her funeral, Hanna must be missed, she was a strong Queen." my mother said. I looked over and saw the sadness in the King's eyes. "Christian will make a strong king, too."

"That he will." Randolf said smiling fondly as Adriana and Christian danced.

"He looks like his father, same stature. Almost an exact copy, except-"

"Except his face and hair, those he inherited from Hanna." Randolf said smiling at my mother. The music ended and began anew and they continued dancing.

"Mother, may I enjoy the ball now?" I asked.

My mother smiled, "Of course, it's your party." She granted. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. I walked through the crowds, greeting people again. Then I found her, Emma, standing in her light purple dress. She was talking to Prince Alexander of the Southern isles, a good friend of mine.

"Here he is, the crown prince himself!" Alex exclaimed when I walked closer.

"You are crown prince Alex." I retorted.

"Of course, like I will ever be King. My parents are on their 10th child. Now, now, I'm not saying I'll never be King, because," He straightened his Jacket and cast Emma a smirk. "Well I will, but my parents seem like they won't be stepping down anytime soon." He shrugged.

"10 siblings?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"You must not be from around here," Alex raised his eyebrows.

"No she's from a kingdom in the Rexon Lands. It's in the west remember, Alex?" I said, smirking just a tad. "So they don't know abundantly about the relationships between the people here." I said waving between me and him, stating our kingdoms. "And then with Corona, Agrabah-"

"-Actually our kingdom does trade with Agrabah, and with Camelot. We are a small kingdom and only trade with a few, however. Unlike the large kingdoms of which you two preside." Emma interrupted with grace.

"Blah-blah, all this talk about politics and trading is so boring, how about a dance?" Alex proclaimed.

"Oh no-"

"I wasn't going to ask you," He interrupted Emma. Turning a sly eye towards me, he added, "How about you dance with Andy over here, and I can go dance with my fiancé." Alex grinned before quickly walking across the ballroom to his said fiancé.

I looked at Emma and smiled, blushing slightly. "I did enjoy dancing with you earlier, care to dance with me again?" I asked.

"Of course." she said, looking down at her feet then looking back at me smiling. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to a dance.

"Prince Alexander is betrothed?" Emma inquired. She looked over at Alex dancing with a girl with long red hair.

"Since they were 5, it was an alliance much needed with the kingdom of Strafter, they are to be married in the next year." I said watching Alex dance with his redheaded fiance, Moira.

"I sense you know them well?"

"Alex is one of my closest friends. He and Moira are, of course, good friends, so yes I know them very well. Spending weeks at the Southern Isles with Alex, or him coming here to visit for a few weeks along with Moira, its always been quite a good time. Do you have any close friends?"

"My ladies-in-waiting, which I hold dear, but my closest friend would be my brother. Morgan and I are very close, and when I get married and leave, it will be very hard to say goodbye to him." She confided in me.

"I don't think you will have to say goodbye to him for good. Whoever you marry will surely allow you two to see each other."

She graced me with another gentle smile, "Oh, of course, I know that, but we've always lived one door down from each other. To go from that to living in another country, possibly miles away… it will be very difficult for me. Though, I did get used to having him at a greater distance since him and his wife moved to the north wing." I glanced towards where my sister and Christian were still dancing. I have never put much thought into not seeing Adriana but every few months, or once every year. I think that will be hard on me as well.

As the song ended and Emma began to say thank you, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and to the balcony.

She protested, "Prince Andrew, this is very unusual."

"It was getting hot in there, I thought maybe we could both use some freshening up." I smiled nervously, wondering if I had the wrong idea. However, my nerves were soothed when she smiled at me. We stood outside the balcony, talking for a rather lengthy piece of time.

Emma began another story of her childhood, "When my brother and I were little, we had this nanny, she was brand new, and my brother and I scared her off by chasing her around with the suit of armours taped to some pigs!" We laughed merrily together.

"I hope you realize your party is almost over, Andy." As I'm wiping the tears from the corners of my eyes I look and see Alex standing in the doorway. A shock of red hair was standing at his shoulder, a little bit behind him.

"Am I not allowed to step out for some fresh air?" I retorted.

"Not when it takes you two hours to enjoy it!" Alex replied, rolling his eyes.

"Is it really that late?" Emma asked.

"Yes it is," Alex answered.

"It's fine it's my party," I said smiling at her, she foreworded her eyebrows. "Please, don't worry."

"It's also mine," Adriana said, appearing from behind Moira.

I replied with, "Comes with the territory."

Adriana rolled her eyes. "Mother said its time for farewell." Adriana said, a little bit melancholy. I could tell she wasn't happy about the party ending, neither am I. I looked over at Emma, her blue eyes were casted downwards.

"I will be in, in a moment." I told Adriana. My sister nodded and left. Alex grabbed Moira's waist and they left, following Adriana.

"I suppose then, I must bid you an ado. Happy birthday Prince Andrew." Emma said, curtsying.

"Thank you Princess Emma," I replied, bowing slightly at the waist. "May I ask when you and your mother intended to leave?"

"We need to back in our kingdom soon, so we are to leave in the morning."

"I had a wonderful and very nice time talking to you, it made my birthday the best one I've had." I informed her. Emma smiled and blushed again; I grabbed her hand. "Until we meet again," and I kissed her hand.

"I do hope you'll write," She confined in me, taking her hand back and walking backwards back into the ballroom. I promised her I would, and she replied, "Good." Before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

I walked back into the ballroom and up on the rise to sit next to my mother on her left, Adriana was on her right.

"Did you have a nice time?" Mother asked looking over the crowd,

I answered in the positive.

"Good." She waved her hand and the music stopped, then she stood up, Adriana and I did as well.

"Thank you all for coming tonight in celebration of my son and daughter's 18th birthday! I pray that they have many more! This ball was extraordinary, but all good things must come to an end. I hope you all of safe trips home in the next few days, and enjoy our wonderful kingdom and all of it's glory. Again, on the behalf of my son and daughter, thank you all for coming." Mother announced and looked at me and Adriana. "We bid you all goodnight." She walked in front of me towards the exit, I looked at Adriana and we walked out behind Mother. Right before I walked through the door I glanced over the crowd and saw Emma, we locked eyes and I smiled.

At that moment I decided that that woman, Emma, would be the one I married.

That night I was in my chambers about to prepare for bed when Adriana walked in.

"Most people knock." I murmured as she walked across my bedroom and jumped onto my bed, laying down on the opposite side.

"Tonight was the best, but my feet hurt." She said sitting up and rubbing her feet, I stood up from where I was at my desk, and over to my bed, I sat with my back against the post.

"Well, when you dance all night that seems to happen." I teased.

"Well I wasn't catching my breath all night on the balcony." She taunted back, raising her eyebrows.

"How was the Prince of Corona?"

"How about the Princess of Marrel?" She retorted crossing her arms, staring right back at me.

"Emma, is a wonderful person."

"Christian, is as well."

"Are we going to do this?" I asked her, getting a bit irritated.

"Do what?" She asked innocently, her lips curling ever so slightly

"Addy!"

"Andy!"

"Alright fine!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks heat up. "I'll go first. I think I might, eh, um," I froze, before continuing, "I want to marry her."

My sister scoffed, "You just met her!" She pointed out.

"I know!" I groaned, standing up, "But she's beautiful!" I smiled, just thinking of Emma made me happier. "And she's funny, and kind, and sensitive!" I started pacing, before letting out a small groan and falling on the the bed, my head right in front of Adriana. "She's the kind of women father would want me to marry and be the queen of this kingdom."

"Really?" She asked, sounding suspicious.

I defended my opinion fiercely. "Of course! She leaves tomorrow,and I told her I would write, and I will!" I added. "What about Prince Christian?" I asked her, eager to get away from my love life.

Adriana, looked away, then answered me, "He invited me to come to his kingdom." She let out a short laugh after telling me.

"Really?"

"... I said yes, that I would love to go somewhere warmer than this place!" Adriana spilled, using her hands to exaggerate.

"What? Don't want to go on another hike up the north mountain?" I joked, smirking. Last time we did that she hated it.

"Never again! My fingers almost fell off because they were frozen!"

"Thats your own fault for losing your gloves!"

Adriana shoved me, "Oh hush."

"You can't shove a prince." I cried out, smiling.

"I'm your sister, I can do anything." She said. Suddenly, Adriana yawned, "I'm tired and we both have lessons tomorrow, so I'll be going now." After she got up, she stopped at the doorway. Adriana turned around to face me, and with a smile remind me of our mother, she said gently, "Happy birthday, brother."

"Happy birthday, sister." She closed the doors.

I got up off my bed and walked back over to my desk. I grabbed the letter I was writing and put the seal on it; then I walked out of my room and started towards the servant's quarters. Most of the servants were asleep as it was quite late, I walked down the hallway then I knocked on one of the doors.

"I promise I mopped the ballroom Ma-" A man said as he opened the door, but when he saw me he stopped immediately. "Prince Andrew! I'm sorry." He apologized, bowing deeply.

"Be quiet Kai. Do you think you could get this to the royal boat of the Kingdom of Marrel? They're leaving in the morning" I ordered. Kai was one of my close friends, though he was a servant. We had become close since Alex lived a 3 day boat ride away.

"Of course, by the way, happy birthday Andrew."

"Thank you Kai, did you really mop the ballroom?" I asked him, curious.

Kai smiled. "No" He laughed.

"That's all for now Kai, goodnight." With that Kai bowed to me and I walked back to my room. After closing my door, I fell onto my bed, and fell into a deep sleep. My dreams were of Emma. Emma and her beautiful smile.

God I hoped that Kai would get that letter to her before they leave.

**If you enjoyed it let me know, review, favorite it, fallow it, that would be great!**

**Again hope you like it, names JessieGail, and I give my love to my Beta GiraffePanda2 have a blessed week!**


End file.
